puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Refinery labor
=Taking a Job at a Shoppe= __TOC__ In addition to the joys of sailing and pillaging, a pirate can have the pleasure of earning an honest day's wages. By taking employment at a shoppe, a pirate becomes part of a sophisticated economic system that is built from the collective efforts of their laboring fellows. Help Wanted Check the Noticeboard on your island from the map, and inspect the 'Shoppe Jobs' tab for well-paying jobs in the various professions. When browsing, if a shoppe is hiring, there will be a "Go!" button displayed in the Shoppe panel. Selecting this button will display the wages offered and the ability to "Take the job". Different wages are paid for different grades of labor. Note that you don't have to take a job to provide labor in a shop with a Puzzle -- you can just walk right in and start working away! Grades of Labor and the Laboring Puzzles Each type of labor (alchemistry, distilling, shipwrightery, etc.) will have an associated labor puzzle. A pirate's standing in this puzzle dictates the highest grade of labor they can produce. Better performance at the labor puzzle translates into the ability to provide more highly skilled and hence more valuable labor. Different products require different grades of labor. Depending on what orders are in the queue, your pirate will perform what labor they can provide that is required by active orders. If the stall or shoppe runs out of money, no labor is used. You do not need to puzzle all day in order to earn money at your job. Instead, once you've taken a job, you may go about your business and the shoppe or stall will use labor hours as needed from your labor pool. You will automatically be paid twice daily for any labor used. For jobs with crafting puzzles, you do need to play the puzzle at least once every two weeks in order to maintain your standing that puzzle and be able to provide skilled or expert labor. Achieving an ocean-wide standing of "Distinguished" will allow you to provide skilled labor. An ocean-wide standing of "Renowned" enables you to provide expert labor. Ye can check what level of labor ye be producin' at yer various jobs by selecting your name and then choosing the "Employment" tab. If your skill is marked as dormant, then you need to play the relevant crafting puzzle to refresh your skill. Jobs you take that have no crafting puzzles allow you to provide any type of labor. Doin' yer job When you play the crafting puzzle at yer place of employment, you will provide 2 units of labor each time ye completes the task associated with the puzzle. This labor is applied immediately to orders waiting in the queue at that shoppe which ye can see to the right of the puzzle display. In addition to maintaining yer standing, ye can provide labor that is better (or worse) than yer normal fare by doing an excellent (or not so excellent) job at the puzzle. Ye also gets paid immediately for hours of labor provided by doing the crafting puzzle. Each time ye performs the task associated with the puzzle, ye uses up two hours of labor from yer pool of 24 hours of labor for a day. If ye uses up all 24 hours of labor from yer pool, ye will have to wait another day before you can provide labor by playing the crafting puzzle. Ye can still play the puzzle, but it'll just be fer practice. Splitting Labor Between Three Jobs A pirate can hold up to three jobs at the same time, allowing them to provide needed labor at various establishments depending on the demand for their products. Of course, if a pirate is fed up with their job, or perhaps are not satisfied with their pay, they can always quit and take on work somewhere else. Select your name, then the "Labor" tab to see how yer labor has been used. Labor and Your Three Pirates For subscribed accounts on a subscription ocean, there are 48 hours of labor per day split across all pirates on the account. If you only have one pirate on the account, that pirate will be able to use up to 48 labor hours each day. If you have two pirates on the account, each pirate will be able to use up to 24 labor hours each day. If you have three pirates on the account, each pirates will be able to use up to 16 labor hours per day. If a pirate doesn't use their offline labor hours, they are provided to other pirates on the same account. On a doubloon ocean, a Labor Badge, available from the Palace Shoppe, provides 24 labor hours per day for the pirate holding the badge. The Deluxe Labor Badge provides 72 labor hours per day. The Badge only counts for the pirate holding it. Labor Badges can be held by all pirates on an account if wished. Note that, when foraging, one labor hour is used for each container of goods which enters the board. Collecting yer Wages Wages from shoppe labor are immediately paid directly into your pocket! Category:Official Documentation